Adiós, amor
by Luu Cullen
Summary: Edward apretó más el cuerpo de Bella al suyo ¡Que dolorosas eran las despedidas y que difícil renunciar al amor de tu vida!... TH BXE. LEMMOS. ¡REGALO DE SAN VALENTIN!


_**Los personajes le perteneces a la Fabulosa S. Meyer, La historia es absolutamente mía.**_

_**LEER LA NOTA AL FINAL**_

* * *

_**Adiós, amor**_

AL FINAL, otra vez ella lo había engañado.

Edward pasó la vista por el enorme salón donde se llevaba a cabo la cena de ensayo para la boda que se celebraría mañana. El dolor le helo el corazón y la angustia se poso en sus hombros como un costal de papas muy pesado. A partir de mañana, ella sería de otro y él tendría que pararse en un rincón, como otro espectador más, a observar como ella planeaba un futuro lleno de hijos, una gran casa y una mascota junto a su marido. El hombre con el que puede pasearse frente a todos sin levantar cuchicheos despreciativos, el que para todo el mundo es su novio, prometido y futuro marido. No como él, su amante, algo que es totalmente aberrante para el resto de la sociedad, pero que aun así muchos hacen.

Isabella Swan, su mejor amiga, la mujer a la que amaba, con quien mantenía una relación en secreto… la que mañana se casaba con otro hombre que no era él. Sí que la vida era rara y los sentimientos podían volverse un completo caos de la noche a la mañana.

Él, que siempre había sido un hombre recto, quien jamás se metió con mujeres casadas, ni menores de edad, ahora estaba atrapado hasta el cuello porque –tarde- se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga. Porque justo cuando ella le contaba que estaba por casarse, descubría los celos que le causaba pensar en Bella con otro hombre que no era él. Un nuevo pensamiento salía a flote y lo golpeaba como un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago.

Edward estaba enamorado de ella. Desde siempre lo sabía, pero mucho lo negó.

En el fondo de su alma lo sabía, pero siempre se engañó alegando que su sobreprotección para con ella era como la de un hermano mayor, que su fidelidad era como la del amigo que nunca delega el puesto que ya tiene uno en su corazón a otro, por más que estén peleados.

Pero descubrir sus sentimientos lo habían llevado a luchar porque ella cancelara todo, declarándosele. Aunque… convencer a Bella era tarea difícil; por lo que tuvo que intentarlo seduciéndola, cosa que al final término siendo al revés, ya que el seducido había sido él. Lo que una cosa llevo a la otra, teniendo como desenlace una aventura desinhibida y electrizante.

-¡Has venido!- escucho la voz de su hermana Rosalie a sus espaldas- Creí que no lo harías, Edward-

Él se volteo hacía ella y le regalo una sonrisa carente de alegría. Ella lo miro con la preocupación y el dolor marcado en el rostro ¡Que horrendo era ver a tu hermano sufrir por una mujer, y más por la novia de la boda, a quien consideras tu amiga!

Rosalie conocía, perfectamente, los detalles de su aventura con Isabella y estaba de acuerdo con aquella retorcida relación, porque así como Edward, ella también pensaba que Bella terminaría cancelando la boda para irse con él.

_¡Que terriblemente equivocados estuvimos! _Pensó Edward con amargura.

-Sabes que debía venir…-le dijo a su hermana- Si el mejor amigo, "Casi hermano" de la novia no venía, se iba a levantar sospechas ¿no crees?-

Ella asintió pensativa mientras lo miraba. Rosalie era tan parecida a su madre. Alta, con una gran figura, un inmenso corazón, rostro con formas muy simétricas y sensuales, pero con el cabello rubio como su padre. Sin contar el sexto sentido que tenía siempre para ciertas cosas. Siempre tan perceptiva, tan atenta a los cambios que se realizaban en una persona, tan compasiva y buena con la gente que no lo merecían.

-¿Soportaras hasta mañana en la noche?- espeto crípticamente.

Edward negó con la cabeza:

-De hecho he venido con una razón…-

A su hermana se le iluminaron los ojos con un brillo peculiar. Sabía lo que pensaba. Rosalie aun mantenía la esperanza de que la boda se cancelara y Edward raptara a la novia. O al menos que raptara a la novia, sin importar nada.

-¡No voy a hacer eso, Rose!- se adelanto a aclarar él antes de que ella lo dijera en voz alta- Bastantes cagadas me he mandado ya, como para sumarle otras más. De hecho… he venido para disculparme, personalmente, con los novios por no poder asistir mañana a la boda.-

Rosalie lo miro entre sorprendida y comprensiva.

-Pero…. ¿Cómo tu…-

Edward levanto la mano para que se detuviera.

-Como tu bien has dicho, no podre soportarlo- admitió con acides- Por lo tanto, he planeado un viaje de negocios para mañana a Tokio. Hace bastante que vengo aplazando el asunto con unos tipos que quieren hacer inversiones en la constructora. Y que mejor día que hacerlo mañana- miro en dirección hacia donde estaba Isabella con su prometido, mientras conversaban con los padres de ella- No quiero cometer una estupidez y arruinar la boda-

Suspiro y volvió la vista hacía su hermana que lo miraba con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Cuando ella te dijo que cancelaria la boda, le creí- musito Rose con rencor- Pero veo que es una egoísta que no piensa en los sentimientos de los demás.-

Aquel comentario sorprendió a Edward, quien no pudo evitar sonreír burlón y objetar:

-Wow, hermana. Creo que es lo más cruel que te oído decir nunca-

Ella bajo la mirada apena con las mejillas encendidas. Lo que había dicho se le había salido del alma. Ella creía que había que ser sincera con todos, pero siempre diciendo las cosas con suavidad y palabras no hirientes. Pero la situación en la que estaba en ese momento –y la cara de sufrido de su hermano- habían despertado su mal genio, el cual llevaba dormido desde que había nacido.

-Pero, acepta que llevo razón ¿no?-

Muy a su pesar, Edward tuvo que asentir.

Dos semanas atrás, él le había puesto un ultimátum a Bella. Cancelar la boda, o terminar su clandestina relación. Al comienzo de su aventura, ella le había prometido que terminaría los planes de boda. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, ella lo posponía y lo volvía a hacer hasta que el tiempo los alcanzo.

_**Flashback**_

_Isabella se encontraba acurrucada en su pecho, luego de haber tenido una sesión exhaustiva de sexo. El acto en sí había sido maravilloso, mucho más placentero que otras veces._

_Aquella tarde ella había llegado a su departamento totalmente extasiada. Apenas había abierto la puerta cuando ella se abalanzo hacía él y lo beso con ímpetu en los labios, introduciéndole la lengua de golpe. Edward se lo permitió abriendo la boca, mientras sonreía._

"_Nunca me cansaré de esta mujer" pensó con entusiasmo._

_Cuando el beso paso de pasional ha completamente prohibido para menores, Edward tomó a Bella por la cintura metiéndola dentro de su casa y cerrando la puerta. En el momento de que el chasquido de esta les advirtió que estaba completamente cerrada, las ropas comenzaron a volar por toda la sala. Sin saber cómo, sus cuerpos desnudos terminaron en el sofá más grande del lugar._

_Ella estaba sobre él. Sus manos no se quedaban quietas ni un segundo. Le acariciaban las piernas, los muslos, los pechos, tanteaba su entrepierna a propósito, solo por escucharla contener la respiración y luego soltarla de golpe, frustrada. Al cabo de tres veces de hacer ese jueguito, ella tomo venganza y comenzó a dejar vagar sus manos por su amplio torso tonificado, acariciándole el ombligo, la pelvis y… su erección._

_El contacto de su fría mano en su caliente pene lo sobresalto tanto que pego un brinco, cosa que provocó una risita burlona de parte de ella._

_-Estás jugando con fuego, __**cherie**__- susurro Edward con la voz ronca._

_Isabella sonrío "inocentemente" y se encogió de hombros._

_-Me gusta quemarme- comento antes de besarlo en los labios intensamente._

_Un destello pícaro brilló en las esmeraldas de Edward, resplandeció. En un enérgico movimiento la puso a ella bajo de él, le abrió las piernas, hizo que apoyara las plantas de sus pies en sus hombros y alineo su miembro con la entrada de Bella._

_Esta cerró los ojos con fuerza y pego un gritito de placer. Edward se deleito con la imagen, se acerco a ella y la beso fieramente. Aquella posición era jodidamente placentera, hasta el punto de volverlos locos a ambos. _

_-Entonces te quemaras hasta que ardas, preciosa- Y la penetro de golpe._

_Sus cuerpos se fundieron en una fuerte y rápida danza en la que el mundo pareció moverse con ellos. Temblaron y tembló, hasta que el climax los azoto como una ola del mar, sumiéndolos en las profundidades de la pasión._

…_._

_Después de aquel arrebato, le siguieron dos más. Pero esas veces fueron más suaves y lentos, hasta que la tarde los alcanzo. Ambos sabían que su tiempo se estaba acabando, ella debía volver con su prometido y él volvería a sumirse en la miseria de pensar que hará Bella al llegar a casa, si se acostara con su novio luego de haber hecho el amor con él o no._

_Eso le hacía recordar…_

_-¿Cuándo planeas terminar con los planes de esa absurda boda?- dijo él rompiendo el silencio. El cuerpo de Isabella se tenso junto al suyo- Al fin y al cabo…- hizo que lo mirara a los ojos- Ya nada de todo eso tiene sentido ¿no?-_

_Isabella se puso de pie de un salto y comenzó a buscar su ropa por toda la sala. Se había enojado y eso también lo hizo enojarse a él. Se sentó en el sofá mientras la veía ir y venir por la sala dando trompiscones. Exponiendo su sensual cuerpo desnudo. Aquella figura de junco que ella poseía lo tenía idiotizado totalmente._

_-Cancelar una boda no es algo que pueda hacerse de la noche a la mañana, Edward- inquirió mientras se ponía la ropa interior- Hay mucho más detrás de eso-_

_Él empezó a enrabiarse más. Por supuesto que sabía eso, no era estúpido, pero ella debía entender que lo que ellos tenían tampoco era algo pasajero. Se amaban. _

_-Lo sé, Bella. Pero debes saber, también, que mi paciencia tiene un límite- ella paro de forcejeara con el jean que se estaba poniendo y miro a Edward asustada- Te amo muchísimo, Bells. Pero ya estoy cansado de ser el segundo plato en tu mesa- se acerco a ella y se acuclillo a sus pies- También deseo ser el primero y no el que dejas a mitad de la noche porque debes volver a casa con tu prometido. Quiero que todos sepan que nos amamos y poder mostrárselo al mundo-_

_Isabella lo observaba en silencio, con la suplica pintada en sus ojos._

_-No es fácil, Ed…-_

_Él la interrumpió, debía tomar una decisión rápido. Solo faltaban dos semanas para la fecha pactada para la boda, si ella no lo hacía rápido el tiempo los atraparía y estarían más expuestos al desprecio de la gente. Edward no quería que Isabella se viera expuesta al odio de los demás._

_-Isa…-tomo su rostro entre sus manos y acaricio sus mejillas con los pulgares- Te amo mucho, hermosa y te esperare siempre. Pero…-con todo el dolor del mundo llego a una conclusión- No quiero que nos veamos más hasta que no canceles la boda.- ella abrió los ojos como platos, asombrada- La próxima vez que nos encontremos, espero que ya me tengas una respuestas-_

_La resolución en el rostro de Edward hizo callar a Isabella. Debía atenerse a eso. Él nunca la había presionado, pero entendía que su paciencia tuviera un hasta aquí y como mínimo, ella debía aceptar aquella única petición aunque le doliese el corazón de solo pensar en dejar de ver a Edward por unos días._

_-¡Esta bien!- acepto derrotada- Para la próxima vez que nos veamos te tendré una respuesta-_

_Él asintió lentamente con la cabeza, comenzando a arrepentirse de la decisión precipitada que había tomado. Pero una voz en su cabeza le hizo saber que había actuado bien y lo detuvo cuando estaba a punto de retirar su palabra con Bella._

_Ella termino de vestirse en silencio, tomo su bolso, se acerco a Edward y lo beso en los labios tiernamente, sin pasión, solo con amor. Uno que galopeaba con fuerza en su corazón. Isabella lo sabía, ella estaba consciente de que esa era la despedida._

_-Te amo, Edward- acaricio las mejillas masculinas- En eso siempre fuiste el primero y prometo que serás el único.- lo beso una última vez y camino hacia la puerta- Adiós, amor mío-_

_Bella apareció en su departamento una semana y media después con el rostro empapado en lágrimas. Edward la abrazo con fuerza. Tenía el estomago revuelto, algo en él le decía que nada de eso era bueno, que Isabella estaba ahí con una respuesta que no le agradaría escuchar._

_Y así fue. Con el rostro escondido en su pecho le pidió perdón una y mil veces, después le dio su respuesta. _

_No podía acabar con su prometido, le debía demasiado a Dimitri como para dejarlo plantado días antes de la boda. Sin embargo, le repitió hasta el cansancio cuanto lo amaba, y porque no podía romper su compromiso. Cuando Bella repetía por quinta vez que lo quería a él y no al otro, Edward la detuvo._

_-No sigas diciendo eso…- espeto dolido- porque al parecer no me amas lo suficiente como para sacrificarte por ese amor. Lamento mucho, Isabella si te puse en una situación acorralada.- la mira a los ojos, tratando de retener las lagrimas- Creo que ya no queda nada por decir- le indico que se marchara- Necesito estar solo- _

_Bella asintió abatida y camino hacia la puerta. Miro a su amor desplomarse en el suelo, hundido en el sufrimiento. Quiso volverse a abrazarlo, pero sabía que él no se lo permitiría. Por lo tanto, presa de su propio dolor abandono el lugar donde por siete meses fue completamente feliz y donde dejo al único hombre al cual amo verdaderamente._

_Edward quedo completamente destruido. Lo había perdido todo. Su felicidad, su corazón y su amor. Bebió durante dos días seguidos, ahogado por la soledad y la pérdida de lo más valioso en su vida._

_**FIN DE FLASHBACK**_

Era la primera vez que salía después de aquel suceso y solo lo había hecho para despedirse definitivamente y para siempre de Isabella Swan. No se lo había contado a Rosalie, pero planeaba quedarse en Tokio a vivir un año.

-Bien…- dijo Edward con falso entusiasmo-¿Dónde está Emmet y mis sobrinos? Quiero despedirme de ellos. Quizás mañana no pueda verlos- añadió con profunda tristeza en la voz.

Extrañarías a sus sobrinos, Ethan y Sophie, los hijos de su hermana. Esos niños eran unos soles, aunque a veces un poco traviesos, sabían hacerse querer. Una tarde, mientras los veía jugar en el jardín de la casa de Rose y Emmet había deseado ser padre por primera vez. El pensamiento lo había tomado tan desprevenido que se sobresalto, pero después supo de donde venía. Bella estaba sentada a su lado y era a ella a quien deseaba como_ madre _de sus niños.

-Emmet está con ellos en la mesa junto….- Rose se detuvo un minuto al percatarse junto a quien estaba su mesa- cerca de la mesa de los… novios-

Edward se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Le ofreció a Rosalie su brazo y juntos caminaron hacia la mesa. Cuando estaban cerca de donde estaba su cuñado y sobrinos sintió una mirada penetrante en su espalda, pero él no se giro a ver quién era. En el fondo sabía de quien se trataba, por eso decidió evitarla.

Los pequeños se lanzaron hacía él, chillando apenas lo vieron. Los tomo a ambos en brazos y les planto un beso en cada mejilla a los dos.

-¿Cómo están, bestias?- rugió como un león-¿Extrañaron a su tía Eddie?-

-Si- gritaron al unisonó mientras reían a carcajadas.

Rosalie y Emmet también rieron. Ambos estaban de pie abrazados junto a él.

-Hola, cuñado- como pudo choco el puño con Emm'.

-¿Qué tal, Edward? Rose y yo pensábamos que no vendrías- comento.

Ed bajo a los niños al suelo y miro a su cuñado. Este era grande, con el cabello negro y rizado, un torso musculoso y de ojos marrones. Él era una gran persona. Ambos habían ido juntos al instituto y eran grandes amigos. De hecho, Rosalie y Emmet se habían conocido gracias a él cuando los presento en una de las tantas fiestas que había dado en su casa.

-Tenía que venir, Emm'- contesto él con una sonrisa forzada- debo felicitar a los novios. Además… -añadió al ver la mirada de Emmet. Debía de haber sabido que Rosalie le contaría sobre su relación clandestina con Bella. Eran un matrimonio, no se guardaban secretos- Vengo a despedirme. Mañana viajo a Tokio por razones de negocio-

-¿No nos honraras con tu presencia mañana?- pregunto la voz de Dimitri a sus espaldas- ¡Que feo hacerle eso a tu amiga, Edward!-

El aludido se volvió hacia atrás. Allí, justo a sus espaldas, estaba un sonriente Dimitri y una pálida Isabella. No pudo evitar la punzada de dolor que le dio en el corazón al verla. Estaba hermosa, completamente radiante.

Llevaba un vestido color piel, corto y acampanado, con un lazo atado al cuello. Tacones plateados, altos que hacía a sus piernas verse más esbeltas y kilométricas. En el rostro llevaba poco maquillaje y el cabello lo tenía lizo y suelto.

-Lamentablemente, mañana no podre acompañarlos- puso su mejor expresión de disculpas- tengo un viaje Tokio que llevo retrasando desde hace bastante y ayer me llamo el dueño de una constructora famosa de allí diciéndome que si no iba de inmediato no haría trato con mi empresa- parte mintió y parte no-Por cierto, chicos- sonrió falsamente-¡Felicidades! Dimitri, no sabes la joya que te llevas. Cuídala bien- intento bromear pero la voz le flaqueo dos veces- Bella, sabes que siempre serás una gran amiga, te mereces ser feliz-

El rostro de Isabella demostraba un dolor descomunal. Sabía que esto tampoco debía ser fácil para ella. El animador de la fiesta comunico que faltaban minutos para el baile de los novios.

De pronto, una idea descabellada cruzo por la cabeza de Edward.

"_Ya no me queda nada por perder" _pensó con pesar.

Su hermana siempre lo había elogiado por su voz y a él le gustaba cantar.

-Bella, Dimitri. Si no les molestas…. ¿Podría cantarles algo?- la pareja lo miraron sorprendidos- Seria como un regalo de bodas adelantado. Aunque al de mañana ya lo compre, me gustaría darles una canción- se encogió de hombros despreocupado- Al fin y al cabo, no sé cuando volveré a verlos-

Tanto Isabella como su prometido asintieron lentamente y antes de que pudieran decir algo, Edward ya caminaba hacia el pequeño escenario improvisado. Mientras estaba sumido en su depresión, había escuchado en una emisora de radio un tema de Luis Fonsi con el que se caracterizaba profundamente.

Pidió su pista al DJ y se paro frente al micrófono. Todas las miradas se posaron en él. No paso desapercibida las de algunas mujeres que se lo devoraban con los ojos. No era para menos, Edward era considerado uno de los hombres más guapos y exitosos de los Estados Unidos y, para los ojos de todos, estaba soltero.

-Muy bien…- comenzaba a sentirse nervioso- Esta canción es para los novios. En especial para mi _Hermanita _Isabella.- Miro a su amiga, amante. Su amor con los ojos anegados en lágrimas- Sabes que siempre fuiste y serás la primera mujer para mí. –Se volvió hacía Dimitri y le lanzo una mirada de disculpas muy falsa- Lo siento, Dim… pero con Bella siempre fuimos como una pareja y cuando me anuncio su compromiso contigo me sentí feliz por ella- MENTIRA-pero de algún modo celoso, porque ella era mia- - Ambos tómense esta canción como broma- les guiño un ojo.

Isabella se daría cuenta sola de la verdad oculta tras aquellas palabras.

La melodía comenzó a resonar en el salón. Todos estaban atentos al tema.

Edward cerró los ojos y recordó el comienzo de su relación meses atrás, y el fin de estas hacia apenas dos días.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrirse por sus mejillas. Por las de los dos.

**Unos minutos y después te irás,**

**Con unas gotas de perfume borraras,**

**Mis mejores besos, tu mayor secreto.**

**Y a tu disfraz regresaras.**

El corazón de Isabella se encogió al escuchar la primera estrofa. Sin saber que aquella canción era igual a su historia vivida con Edward.

**Qué más puedo inventarle al corazón,**

**Como le explico que tú tienes otro amor.**

**Cuando ya me acostumbre a mendigarte cada abrazo,**

**Y tu piel le pertenece a él.**

Bella lanzo un sollozo desgarrador que hizo a su novio voltear a verla. No le importo. Ver a Edward sobre el escenario cantando semejante canción con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas era, simplemente, lo más doloroso que había visto.

**Cuantas lagrimas, van a correr por tus mentiras,**

**Cuantas noches más vas a dejar a la mitad.**

**Dime que hacer para adueñarme de tu vida.**

**Convéncete, elígeme o déjame.**

**Si ya no tengo nada que perder.**

Edward dejo que las lagrimas se escaparan, pero nunca dejo que su voz se quebrara o demostrara el dolor con el cual cargaba.

**Tal vez mañana tú me llamaras,**

**Encadenado a ti, aquí me encontraras.**

**Con esta felicidad que se deshace en mil pedazos,**

**Y el dolor que tú llamaste amor.**

…

**Cuantas lagrimas, van a correr por tus mentiras,**

**Cuantas noches más, vas a dejar a la mitad.**

**Dime como hacer para adueñarme de tu vida.**

**Convéncete, elígeme o déjame.**

**Si ya no tengo nada que perder.**

Rosalie observaba a su hermano, casi tan dolida como él. Conocía aquella canción y Edward no podía haber elegido otra mejor.

**Dime que sientes cuando duermes junto a él.**

**Si le cuentas a tu almohada que conmigo eres tan cruel.**

**Dime en que abismo de tu vida quedo yo,**

**Si nunca somos dos, si siempre es adiós**

…**..**

**Cuantas lagrimas, van a correr por tus mentiras,**

**Cuantas noches más, vas a dejar a la mitad.**

**Dime como hacer para adueñarme de tu vida.**

**Convéncete, decídete, elígeme o déjame.**

**Si ya no tengo nada que perder.**

Todo el salón estallo en aplausos, salvo tres personas, sin contar a Edward.

Una, Emmet. Él podía casi sentir el dolor que desprendían aquellas palabras en labios de su cuñado. Jamás quería encontrarse en una situación así. Odiaba ver en lo que Edward estaba quedando, todo por culpa de aquella mujer que con sus erros estaba lastimando tanto al hermano de su esposa.

Dos, Rosalie. Ella no podía evitar llorar al ver como estaba su hermano. Al principio de la aventura de Isabella y él, ella los había apoyado porque pensaba que era lo mejor. Ambos hacían una pareja hermosa y se notaba a leguas el amor que los rodeaba. Pero nunca se imagino que ella lo tiraría por la borda totalmente solo y herido. Si todo lo que Rose había visto en Isabella cuando esta estaba con Edward era mentira, entonces Bella era una gran actriz.

Tres, Isabella. Hay decisiones que tomamos pensando en lo mejor para todos, pero cuando eso daña a la persona que más amas y a ti mismo, comienzas a cuestionarte si lo que decidiste fue realmente lo mejor. Bella veía aquellas esmeraldas que tanto amaba, completamente, rojas. Con el corazón en la mano, deseaba que sea él quien la rodease con el brazo en este momento y no la persona por la cual había hecho sufrir tanto a su amado.

-Edward tiene una linda voz ¿no, cariño?- pegunto Dimitri en su oído.

Quiso gritarle allí mismo que sí. Que la voz de Edward era la mejor, la que le gustaba que le susurrase que la amaba al oído, la que gemía deliciosamente cuando le hacía el amor, la única voz que podía decir su nombre completo e hiciese de él como el sonido de las campanas al amanecer.

Pero no podía gritarle eso, pues lo único que salió de sus labios fue un débil y ronco "Si".

Vio como Edward se bajaba del escenario y se dirigía a la salida. Esta vez no lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia él. Aunque sabía que eso desencadenaría muchas habladurías en los demás, quería hablar con él porque no sabía cuánto tardaría en hacerlo después de mañana.

-Edward- le grito cuando él estaba a punto de abrir su coche.

Él se volvió sobresaltado al escuchar la voz de Isabella. No se había despedido de ella porque no se creía capaz de contenerse a no besarla, en cuanto la viera. Por lo tanto, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era marcharse sin más. Pero como siempre, ella adulteraba sus planes.

-¿Qué…- no alcanzo a formular la pregunta cuando su cuerpo colisiono con el de Isabella.

Ella lo tenía abrazado del cuello y él había puesto sus manos en su cintura para evitar perder el equilibrio.

El cuerpo de ella tembló en sus brazos, a causa de los sollozo. La estrecho con más fuerza junto a su cuerpo.

-Di que me perdonas, Edward- suplico ella con el rostro enterrado en su cuello- Di que me perdonas por ser tan estúpida. O, al menos lo intentaras-

Nuevas lágrimas aparecieron en sus orbes esmeraldas. Los últimos días había llorado más que en toda su vida. Enterró la cara en el cabello de Bella y sollozo contra ellos.

-Te perdone aquella última noche que fuiste a mi departamento- admitió con la voz rota- Nunca podría guardarte rencor, amor- ella levanto la mirada hacia sus ojos- Pero… aun debo hacerme a la idea de que, mañana serás una mujer casada.-

Isabella asintió entendiendo perfectamente, aunque en el fondo se moría por decirle que se la llevara con él, sin pensar en si era correcto o no.

-Entiendo, Edward- sacudió la cabeza y trato de bromear- ¿Es verdad que te vas a Japón, o solo es una excusa para no acudir al evento?-

Espero a que Edward le dijese que era una escusa. Pero cuando esté se quedó en silencio, Bella confirmo lo que temía.

-¡Es verdad!- afirmo ella por él. Se aferro más a su abrazo con nuevas lagrimas en los ojos- ¿Cuándo volveré a verte?-

Edward apretó más el cuerpo de Bella al suyo ¡Que dolorosas eran las despedidas y que difícil renunciar al amor de tu vida!

-Voy a vivir un año en Tokio- dijo suavemente. Isabella se tenso en sus brazos- Y luego planeo pasar una larga temporada en Kuwait, solo para trabajar más estrechamente con la empresa que tengo allí-

-No- casi grito ella, escandalizada. De repente, dejo de abrazarlo y comenzó a golpearle el pecho con sus puños- ¡Tú no puedes dejarme!-sollozo a gritos- ¡No puedes hacerlo! No me dejaras- Edward la abrazo con dificultad, tratando de calmarla- ¡No me dejes! ¡No dejare que te vayas!- continuo golpeándolo hasta cansarse y caer en sus brazos sollozando incontrolablemente- ¡Por favor, amor! ¡Por favor, no me dejes!-

La voz se le desvaneció en las últimas palabras. Ya no podía luchar más. No podía pedirle aquello a Edward, porque era ella quien lo había dejado primero. Esto solo era la primera consecuencia de su decisión.

No poder ver a Edward por muchos años.

Sus rostros estaban totalmente empapados con aquella agua salada que sus ojos desprendían. Cortaron su abrazo y Edward caminó a su coche sin despegar sus ojos de ella. La despedida estaba allí y con ellos se decían lo que con palabras no se atrevían. Sus labios les gritaban que se besaran, al fin y al cabo, aquel era el principio de un "_Para siempre_"…. separados. Bella deseaba hacerles caso a los que ellos imploraban. En cambio, Edward subió a su coche, arrancó y salió de allí a toda velocidad. Planeaba no seguir cometiendo erros, pues luego serian más grandes las heridas.

En especial, las de él.

Al días siguiente, Edward caminaba hacía el avión que lo llevaría lejos del lugar donde fue absolutamente feliz y enormemente sufrió.

Como en una bruma oscura, se deslizo hacía donde debía abordar su vuelo sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez. Temía que, sí lo hacía, desandaría todo lo transcurrido y volvería a raptar a la novia como Rosalie le había sugerido.

Sonrío con nostalgia al recordar que, horas antes, se había planteado la idea seriamente. Pero antes de tomar las llaves de su Mercedes, el sentido volvió a él; y se dijo que debía dejar que el destino siguiera su curso, pues así parecía estar escrito.

Los altavoces del lugar anunciaron el abordaje con destino a Japón en pocos minutos.

Mientras, a pocas horas del aeropuerto internacional de Los Ángeles-California, en un hotel de lujo, se llevaba a cabo una boda. Donde la novia caminaba hacia el altar con una mueca en el rostro, más parecida a la de una persona en un velorio que, la de una mujer a punto de contraer matrimonio al cual "amaba".

Dimitri miro el rostro de Isabella preocupado y se pregunto: ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Por qué se obstinaba con seguir con aquella ridiculez y no correr a buscar a Edward?

Asombrosamente, él sabía todo referido a la aventura de su prometida y Edward. Pero nunca se enojo porque… así era el amor, demente. Hacemos cosas sin pensar, sacrificamos un amor para hacer feliz a los demás, aunque eso no nos de la nuestra propia. Pensamos que es lo mejor, pero a cada paso que damos nos herimos más.

Dimitri no los culpaba, en absoluto. Al fin y al cabo, el amor no es algo que se pueda controlar. Lo que si le molestaba era que ella estuviese ahí, en cambio de irse con Edward. En eso momentos, él debía estar a punto de abordar el avión que lo alejaría de ella. Pero, Dimitri no podía permitir que Isabella fuese infeliz, la quería demasiado para dejarla cometer ese error. Aunque, aun había algo que no entendía ¿Por qué Edward no había luchado lo suficiente por ella?

Cuando el padre de Bella puso su mano en la de él, Dimitri llego a una determinación.

El sacerdote estaba ya, en la parte donde preguntaba si aceptaban como marido y mujer. Primero era el turno de él. El hombre hizo la pregunta y él respondió sorprendiendo a todos.

-No acepto- varios jadeos de sorpresa resonaron en todo el salón, pero Dimitri los ignoro. Se volteo a ver a Bella que lo miraba sorprendida y le dijo- El avión de Edward no debe tardar en despegar. Debemos darnos prisa, Bells-

Tomo la mano de ella y corrió con ella hacia el aparcamiento donde estaba su coche todo decorado con guirnaldas y la frase de "recién casados".

Isabella aun no salía de su estupor cuando cruzaron los pocos minutos que separaban al hotel del aeropuerto, a toda velocidad. Estaba abrumada, cabía admitir. Su prometido la estaba llevando a buscar a Edward, luego de no haber aceptado casarse con ella.

-Dim… ¿Cómo…. Tu- no sabía que decir cómo hacerlo.

Él le lanzo una mirada rápida.

-No daré explicaciones- mascullo atropelladamente- No hay tiempo. Lo único que puedo decirte es que, al lado de Edward es donde perteneces, no el mío. Es a él a quien amas. Se tu historia con él, completita.-

Bella contuvo la respiración asustada.

-Yo… Lo siento muchísimo, Dimitri- susurro mirando por la ventanilla con lágrimas en los ojos. Acababan de atravesar la entrada al aeropuerto.

Él le tomo la mano y le dio un apretón cariñoso.

-No lo sientas, cariño. Aunque…- se calló unos segundos- Si quieres que te perdone, entra allí y detenlo-

El coche freno de golpe en las puertas del lugar. Ella le regalo una cálida sonrisa de agradecimiento y se acerco a besarle la mejilla.

-Gracias, Dim. Eres un gran hombre, cualquiera estaría orgullosa de ser tu esposa- él la miro con impaciencia y una sonrisa en los labios.

-No hay tiempo- dijo saliendo del auto y ayudándola a bajar a ella. El vestido de novia era gigante y un tanto difícil de manipular.

Como pudo, Isabella corrió junto a Dimitri para detener al amor de ella.

Edward acababa de subir al avión. Suspiro al notar que su asiento estaba delante de una niña que no paraba de patear su butaca, aunque era primera clase sabía que cosas como esas podían pasar. Será un viaje largo, se dijo. Se sentó junto a la ventana, reclino un poco el asiento y puso su maletín personal en sus rodillas.

Con gesto ausente miro por la ventanilla. Afuera hacia un sol esplendido, el cielo estaba completamente despejado exponiendo su magistral color celeste. Definitivamente, él día no iba con él. Oyó murmullos y quejas en la cabina de azafatas, pero no le dio importancia. Cerró unos segundos los ojos cuando sintió una cálida y suave mano tomar la suya.

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado. Otra vez aquel sueño.

Sintió un cuerpo moverse junto al suyo y lamento haber despertado a su esposa. Ella tenía siete meses de embarazo, esperaban su segundo hijo, aunque este era una niña. Volteo el rostro hacia el cuerpo de su mujer y la vio con sus orbes chocolate, completamente, abiertos. Le sonrío con disculpas y la beso castamente en los labios.

-Lamento haberte despertado, amor- ella sonrío también.

-No te preocupes, cariño- lo tranquilizo- llevo horas despierta, pero te veías tan lindo diciendo mi nombre y que me ambas que preferí no despertarte ¿Otra vez recordando?-

Él la abrazo y comenzó a acariciarle su abultado vientre, aquel que cargaba la vida de su primera niña.

-Sí…- susurro besándole la coronilla- Es difícil olvidar todo el teatro que hicieron tu y Dimitri para detener mi avión-

Ya habían pasado cinco años de aquel día en el que, Isabella volvió a él para el resto de sus días. Aun se le hinchaba el corazón de alegría al recordarla toda vestida de blanco diciéndole que no se había casado y que, encima, Dimitri la había ayudado a ir a buscarlo.

Bella río- ¡Ah! Pero te gusto la sorpresa ¿a qué si?-

Edward largo una carcajada sofocada por la cabeza de su esposa. No quería despertar a su niño aun.

-Todavía sigo agradeciéndoselo a Dimitri cuando viene- admitió orgulloso- Le devolvió la paz y alegría a mi corazón. Te trajo a mí de vuelta, siempre estaré en deuda con él.-

-Igual yo- dijo ella antes de besarlo profundamente.

Lo que empezó siendo inocente, se volvió ardiente y pasional. Parecía que estaban a punto de recordar lo que habían hecho la noche anterior. De hecho, ambos aun seguían desnudos. Se estaban acariciando frenéticamente, cuando unos suaves golpecitos en sus puertas les dijo que el deseo deberían de ponerlo en mínimo, hasta que Rosalie pasara por Thomas para llevarlo a la escuela.

Edward gruño y Bella río.

-Parece que alguien requiere de la atención de su madre- dijo Edward divertido- ¡Ese celosito!-

-No es el único celoso, por lo que veo- le sonrió su esposa antes de besarlo nuevamente- Te amo, Edward-

Él la miro intensamente.- Te amo, Isabella-

Los golpes en la puerta volvieron a sonar, aunque esta vez más insistentes, los cual los hizo reír. A regañadientes se separaron y con rapidez se pusieron sus piyamas, no quería despertar la impaciencia de su hijo. Luego Edward abrió la puerta y un pequeño huracán con el cabello cobrizo parecido a él entro corriendo a donde estaba su madre.

Edward sonrío al ver a su hermosa familia feliz, solo faltaba su niña para que todo estuviese en perfecto orden.

_Como los amaba_, pensó lleno de dicha antes de unírseles a su esposa e hijo en la cama.

**Fin**

* * *

**Tanto tiempo!... Dios, espero que este One-Shot haga que me perdonen por el abandono.**

**A decir verdad, he tenido muchos Problemas y mi falta de actualización se resume a eso. **

**Planeo actualizar las otras historias en esta semana, aunque debo decir que El príncipe y la doncella me esta costando un poco, pues no puedo dar con un final que sea genial. Pero creo que pronto me va a salir. En cuanto a la otra historia, Bueno... es dificil. Mismo amor, misma lluvia comence a escribirla hace mas de un año y por algunas cosas, la deje inconclusa y ahora me cuesta retomar el hilo. Aunque, poco a poco, va llegando. Por ahora solo tengo trece capitulos y estoy decidida a terminarla pronto.**

**Muy bien, creo que eso es todo. Espero que sepan perdonar y que les guste lo que escribí como ofrenda de paz y ¡REGALO DE SAN VALENTIN!**

**jajaja...**

**muchos besos!**


End file.
